Exiles
by Trapinchh
Summary: After narrowly escaping the attack on Earth, a Captain and his men wait out the fight in a nearby star system. What they don't know is that they won't be going back home. Hell, there won't be a home to go back to. Updates are going to be sporadic from now on. Sorry guys, school is kicking my ASS. Beta reader needed.
1. Update

Exiles

Trapinchh

Update

I have decided that this area will be for any important updates I have regarding Exiles. Be sure to look and see if this page has changed every time a new chapter is posted, so you don't miss anything. Thanks. -T


	2. Prologue

Exiles Trapinchh Prologue  
Stardate: June 16th, 2134 Location: London, England, United Kingdom, Planet Earth, Sol System, Alpha Sector  
"Damn auto-pilot is malfunctioning again. Brigs, give me a hand with this will you?" I ask, nearly bonking my head on the ceiling of the small Pixie class shuttle as the AI tells me for the umpteenth time that auto-pilot is offline in its loud, robotic voice. "Eve, you don't have to shout at me, I know." I tell the AI, as the shuttle door opens and a petite blond woman comes in, grinning coyly.

"What'd ya' need, Simon?" she asks. She then looks at the beeping and flashing console, nodding.

"Alright Evey, let's get this fixed, why don't we?" she pushes past me and opens up the electrical box, moving the tangled wiring out of the way. "Evey, this'll only hurt for a second." She flips a few switches and the spacecraft shudders before powering down.

I look at her with my eyebrows raised. "Alison, Eve can't understand you. Also, you kind of just turned off m-" She glares at me, signaling me to stop talking before I get punched. "Since you don't know anything about-bloody-anything about 'technical mumbo-jumbo' as you word it-bloody hell!" She slides back from the box as a bunch of wiring short-circuits, burning one of her hands.

"No! Bad shuttle! I told you it would only hurt for a bit!" she scolds the offline AI. I begin to say she said a second, but she kicks me in the shins a couple of times, making me cut off the sentence and grab my left shin. She flips some switches again and the shuttle comes to life. Eve greets us with "Auto-pilot functionality restored."

"Well I'll be damned, you did it, you crazy grease monkey." I say, chuckling. She glares at me again, raising a fist, but before she can deck me, an explosion is heard in the distance, as well as some muffled screams.

"What was that?" she asks, lowering her fist and grabbing her pistol. I grab my assault rifle off of the weapon rack and step outside. The bay doors are open so we walk out into the complex and notice something is wrong. In the distance a pillar of smoke is rising, and the screams are growing louder and more frequent.

"Simon, w-what is that?!" she yelps, pointing at a ginormous black tentacle that just grabbed a whole section of one of the cargo bays, throwing it into a skyscraper.

"It's a really big tentacle!" I reply, typing on my wrist comm to tell the crew to get to the shuttle bay.

"Well no shit! Why's it here?!" she yells. I shrug, pointing my rifle at a smaller red tentacle that just bursted from the ground. I fired some shots into it, and it severed in half and went limp.

"Simon, we need to get to the ship!" Alison shouts at me, turning and cutting through another small tentacle with her combat knife.

"We can't! The ship doesn't even have a skeleton crew up there! We need to wait for the rest of the crew!" I reply, seeing our communications officer crest the hill, firing a shotgun at a larger maroon tentacle snaking along the ground towards him. He sprints down the hill and towards the bay, sliding behind me as I pull out a machete and slice through the large tentacle. Alison fires a few shots to finish severing it.

"Destro, do you know where everyone else is?" I ask, looking at the panting comms officer. He nods, pointing at the hill. I turn and see a few more of the crew being chased by three of the maroon tentacles, the two gunners, the science officer, and the medical officer. They finish off one tentacle and I cut one into pieces with my machete. The last one grabs Alison by the ankle, dragging her into a hole in the ground. One of the gunners, Aaron Fenton, pulls out a knife and slices the tentacle in half, just as the tentacle whips around and knocks him into the wall.

He rises slowly, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Are you okay, Fenton?" I ask, stabbing into a red tentacle. He nods, firing an assault rifle with one hand at an approaching maroon tentacle.

"Okay people, we're missing two engineers. Once they get here we can get up to the Thiasos and bring the fight to them. I want everyone to load up except for the gunners, we need-" I'm cut off as a skyscraper falls and crushes a bridge. Our medical officer, Amy Johnson, cries out.

"No! My father works in that building!" She tries to run towards the fallen building, but I grab her and hold her back.

"Amy, we can't be leading rescue missions, we need to get up to the ship. I'm sorry." She lets out a choked sob and begins shooting the black tentacle that brought down the building. The two engineers dash to the bay and I gesture towards the shuttle. They nod and jump in. The black tentacle sees our tiny bay and begins snaking towards it, smashing buildings out of the way.

"Shit! Get in the shuttle! Go!" We sprint towards the shuttle and jump in, slamming the door shut. I get in the pilot's seat and take off, flaring RCS to get off of the ground before turning on the main thrusters. I fly out of the bay, seeing the black tentacle pick up a nearby shuttle and fling it at us.

"Hang onto something!" I tell the crew, rolling the shuttle out of the way and shooting towards the London spaceport. Along the way I avoid another black tentacle, and a few small red ones reach up, trying to grasp the shuttle. We reach the spaceport and the bay opens up immediately. No time for formalities I guess.  
I land the shuttle with a thud and people begin piling out like we were in a clown car. "Load up the shuttle, get to your stations, we're going back down there!" The bay is like a beehive, with people moving the shuttle, grabbing weapons, checking the ship for any errors. Before long I step into the Satyr-class heavy fighter known as Thiasos. People are at their stations, and the gunners are bringing the dual laser cannons and the photon torpedo online.

"Alright people, let's go kick some ass!" I shout into the PA. I then hail the port. "London spaceport this is Satyr Gamma Two Niner, requesting undocking."

"Affirmative G29, give 'em hell." a female voice replies. I flare RCS to get away from the docking station and then activate thrusters, bringing them to 70% as we float down to Earth.

"Ready the lasers, we've got a whole boatload of tentacles down there! It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel!" We pass by the small tentacles, raining hell upon them with the lasers, when a black one comes around the corner, swiping at Thiasos. I dodge out of the way, telling the crew to fire the photon torpedo. The torpedo takes out the large tentacle, literally obliterating it into three pieces. I then look onto the radar and see a very large red dot directly behind the ship.  
The whole ship shakes as a tentacle slams into its underbelly. "Captain, we have a fuel leak, we're losing fuel fast! We need to get out of here!" Brigs shouts, as we're hit again, denting the hull. I bring the ship to bear on the black tentacle but before I can fire the weapons, the tentacle smashes the photon torpedo. I then realize I can't kill it, not with the laser cannons.

"Alright people, time to go!" I zoom out of the atmosphere and towards the port. Or, what's left of the port.

"What the hell happened!?" I have no time to spare, as the fuel is getting dangerously low. I type in a random set of coordinates and warm up the FTL jump drive.

"FTL drives ready. Jumping in 3... 2... 1... FTL jump initiated." the robotic AI says in a disconnected, monotone voice. I hear a few shouts of surprise coming from behind me as we jump. I get on the PA system and brief the crew.

"We didn't have enough fuel to go back down there, so I jumped us to a nearby star system. Even if we did have the fuel, the photon torpedo is offline, so we would be screwed if a black tentacle decided to tango with us."

I hear a few mutterings of agreement, before I hear the FTL drive cooling down and the ship halts in the new system. I then look at the empty fuel tank.

"Well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, the new updates to Starbound added A LOT. I guess I could have kept the prologue, but I figured I could make it better as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. See you guys next week.


End file.
